The present invention relates to an aliphatic polyester resin composition with improved impact resistance, a molded article obtained from the composition, and methods for producing these. The molded article of the present invention has excellent impact resistance. The molded article can be molded into various shapes by various methods, and can be used as a film, sheet, injection-molded article, blow-molded article, extrusion-molded article, vacuum pneumatically molded article, laminate, container, foam, fiber, woven fabric, and nonwoven fabric in the fields of automobiles, electrics and electronics, packaging, agriculture, fishery, medical care, and other miscellaneous applications. The molded article can be used as interior and exterior parts such as a bumper, radiator grill, side mall, garnish, wheel cover, aeropart, instrument panel, door trim, sheet fabric, door handle, and floor mat in the field of automobiles. The molded article can be used as a housing or LCD front cover for electronic equipment and electrical household appliance such as a mobile phone and a personal computer in the field of consumer electronics and electronics; it can be used as a film or sheet for packaging in various manners in the field of packaging; and it can be used as a material for medical care in the field of medical care.